A Trip To Japan
by snakesandscarlettforever
Summary: Thomas goes on a long trip to Japan to visit his sister, Shina. His love for her is great, and he wants to be a big brother and take care of her.
1. Chapter 1

A story inspired in part by Byung-Hun Lee's film "Beautiful Days" and his relationship with his sister. This will be in chapters, and I sorta started off the top of my head, so, I myself am not really sure where this is going! =D

Don't just pass this story because it's about Thomas and his long-lost sister...I think it will be good. Please do read and review! I will be using Japanese later on in this story, but I will have a translation right under it. I know the ending of this chapter is a little awkward, but I had to quit for the day, and really wanted to post something.

Enjoy and please read!

Thomas sat nervously in the packed area of an airport terminal, fidgeting with his passport and scanning the crowd. It was loud and noisy, and the hustle of hundreds if not thousands of people made him all the more nervous. Glancing this way and that to make sure that no one in particular was looking, he reached into his cargo pants pocket, pulling out a small photo. It was a bit tattered and worn, but the picture of the young Asian woman on it, sunglasses on her head and a huge, innocent smile on her face was still sharp and crystal clear. Thomas sighed, running his thumb over the photo. He hadn't seen his now nineteen year old sister in almost eight years, and he was now waiting to board a plane that would take him to his homeland, Japan. The young Asian man looked up, and seeing his two friends coming through the crowd carrying to boxes with food in them, he put the photo back into his pocket, standing to meet them.

"Could you give a hand?"

Shana handed him a small Styrofoam box and a drink, trying to keep from dropping hers. Thomas moved his backpack from the chair beside him to the floor, making room for her to sit down. Ian, or else known as Snake Eyes, swept his blond hair from his eyes, moving his own backpack.

"Well, I see you saved our seats."

Thomas set the box in his lap, while he went about the task of pulling a bottle of water out of his bag.

"Naturally. Here, have some water."

Ian took it from him, eying him suspiciously.

"You didn't poison it or anything, right?"

Shana laughed, sipping at the coffee she had bought.

"Oh don't be so rude, Snakes. He's not that bad."

Thomas grinned, opening the box.

"I wouldn't go as far as to say that, Shana dear."

Ian smiled, taking a bite of his sandwich.

"And I would agree with you."

He glanced at his watch, and then up to the flight schedule of their plane.

"About thirty more minutes, guys. Best hurry up."

Shana couldn't help but smile a little at Thomas' nervous sigh.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine once we get there, and I'm sure you sister will be happy to see you."

Thomas raised an eyebrow, picking at the lettuce on his sandwich.

"I hope so. I have not seen Shina in almost eight years....I just cannot help but wonder if she has changed."

Shana grinned, flipping her fiery red hair over one shoulder.

"Tell me about her again, Thomas; you know I have never met her."

Thomas laughed, sitting back.

"Well, she comes up about to my shoulder, she cannot speak a word of English, she lives in a trashy apartment in Tokyo, works as a table cleaner in Tokyo, is adorably cute and the picture of innocence."

Shana took a bite of her salad, looking over at the ninja.

"How did you two get separated, anyway?"

Thomas took a drink of his soda, shaking his head.

"It was a long time ago, I remember that much. We were not but six and three when we first were parted. Mom and dad were killed in a fire at the Arashikage, and I went to America with Uncle to start a dojo in New York, which is where I met Ian, and she was raised by my grandmother who lived in Korea at the time. When I was about thirteen and she ten, grandmother died, and I did not see her or hear from her again until I found out at age fifteen that she had been put in an orphanage in Tokyo. I only got to see her a few times...but, we were very close. I miss her."

Ian cleared his throat, shifting the cell phone in his pocket to a more comfortable position.

"I know what you mean, brother. I miss my sister, too."

Shana smiled, putting a hand on Thomas' shoulder.

"I'm sure that she'll be more than happy to see you, and I cannot wait to meet her. Just don't be nervous...it'll only make things worse, you know?"

Thomas laughed, sweeping his jet black hair out of his eyes.

"You guys always did try to baby me. Ian has not met her, either, he just knows about her because I talked about her all of the time."

Shana raised an eyebrow, sighing.

"Well, at least I'm traveling with two men who can speak Japanese, because I don't know the first thing about it."

Ian laughed, standing to look through his backpack and make sure he had everything.

"Don't worry about that, one of us will translate for you, I'm sure."

He looked down at his watch, and just as he did, the door to the terminal opened, and people had already started to line up. He slung his backpack over one shoulder, and grabbed up his suitcase in his free hand.

"Alright guys...let's move."

Thomas and Shana stood, the beautiful redhead tossing the trash into a trashcan close by. Thomas took up his bags, and grabbed Shana's, just to be nice. He sighed, looking at the terminal...this was going to be very interesting.

Two Hours Later:

The ride had been long and tiring, but they were finally situated on the plane, soft talking and humming from the engines filling their ears. Ian opened one eye from having been dozing, glancing at his friend across from him. Thomas was awake, gazing out the window onto the landscape below, and, as a habit, was once again fidgeting, this time with a pen he held loosely. Ian shifted a little, causing the sleeping Shana who rested her head on his shoulder to groan softly. He used his foot to hit gently at Thomas' leg to get his attention, rather than wake the redhead up to move forward and tap him.

"What are you thinking about, brother?"

Thomas smiled, letting his head fall back on the seat cushion.

"Oh, nothing much. Just wondering what being back in Japan will feel like. I am looking forward to it."

Ian laughed quietly, glancing out the window.

"I am, too. It has been a long time."

Thomas yawned, pulling out a magazine from his backpack.

"At least three years."

Ian kicked his brother's shin lightly, causing him to look up from the magazine.

"Why don't you get some sleep? There's no use at trying to stay awake for the whole trip."

Thomas went back to flipping through the glossy pages, rolling his eyes and groaning.

"Oh puh-lease! Not Byung-Hun Lee again...."

Ian raised an eyebrow.

"Um...come again?"

Thomas showed him the picture of the famous Korean actor, a bored look on his face which snapped into an indignant look when Ian grabbed the magazine and gaped at the photo.

"Are you joking?! He looks _exactly _like you! I mean...everything...totally...exactly..."

He looked up at Thomas, eying him suspiciously.

"Tomisaburo Arashikage...did you get into the movie-making business?"

Thomas scowled, snatching the magazine back.

"Absolutely positively NOT. Besides, he looks so dorky."

Ian shook his head, settling back into the seat.

"He doesn't, Thomas, and by saying so, you might as well just be calling yourself dorky."

Thomas rolled his eyes again, flipping to another page.

"Oh, check it out..."

He held it out again to show a movie advertisement, and now Ian looked at him incredulously.

"Bro, that's the same actor you just got through bashing."

Thomas went back to looking at it.

"I know, but this movie's a lot better. Besides, he doesn't look so dorky in this one."

Ian laughed mockingly.

"Are you kidding? He looks like Jack Sparrow in that one."

"Does not!"

"Yes, Thomas, he does."

Thomas looked at the photo again.

"Well, if you mean the black eye-liner, earrings and long hair over one eye...yeah, but other than that, it is a cool look. I mean, come on, he is a big bad gunner."

Ian sighed, nodding over towards the magazine.

"What movie is that, anyway?"

Thomas flipped through pages again, thinking a moment.

"Uhmm...I have seen it before...I think it is _The Good, the Bad and the Weird_."

Ian shook his head, settling back into the seat again.

"Oh, that one. I never liked that, anyway. Just go to sleep and stop bugging me."

Thomas huffed, still looking through the magazine.

"You go to sleep...I am not tired."

Several Hours Later:

"Thomas! Thomas wake up! We're here!"

The young Asian man groaned, blinking a few times as the gentle nudges he received from Shana.

"What? Oh...I must have went to sleep..."

Ian stepped aside from the walkway as several people hurried by, crossing his arms.

"Yeah, you were the one who said you weren't tired...remember?"

Thomas grunted as he stood, cracking his neck and taking up his bag.

"Oh bug off. Come on, let us get off this plane."

Shana picked up her bags, standing next to Ian.

"I'm stickin' with you, ninja man...I don't want to offend any Japanese by doing something stupid that I wouldn't think twice about."

Ian laughed, turning to face her.

"Simple rules you must obey, no sweat: take off your shoes before entering the house of a host, don't step on the tatami mats, sit with both legs to the side, don't put soy sauce on white rice, eat everything you get, don't cut the sushi in half, let some one else pour you a drink, hide your thumb when a funeral car passes, bow from the waist at anyone who greets you, don't hug anyone, don't tip the waiter or waitress at a restaurant, don't sleep to the North, don't give presents in four pieces, and say hajimemashite when you meet someone for the first time and the first only, no other time."

Scarlett gaped for a minute, and then nodded incredulously.

"Yeeeah...okay...sure. I'll just try to remember all of that."

Thomas laughed his deep laugh, patting her shoulder.

"Shana, dear....there is way more than just those simple rules."

Scarlett sighed helplessly, shoulder her bag.

"I'm gonna die...."

* * * *

End chapter one! What do you all think? Like? Not? Maybe? Please let me know!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Excuse me?

Tokyo was packed and loud, the endless noise of machinery, voices, cars, shouts, horns and other things dominating the city. Shana, Ian and Thomas were content to walk to their hotel, which was fairly close to the airport, and avoiding the traffic jam and countless bicycles. Poor Shana was almost completely overwhelmed, not having ever been to Japan, and the rush of people alone made her sufficiently dizzy, not counting the cars, bikes, jet lag and the dominating brightness of the countless neon signs, making the usual darkness of eight at night almost as bright as noon. The chattering racket of people talking in a totally unknown language to her was stressful, and lack of sleep only added to it. Thomas and Ian, on the other hand, seemed to be completely used to it all. They politely refused the offer of an old woman who was selling a bunch of trinkets in the Japanese language without one ounce of difficulty, and didn't even seem to care about the loud noise and rushing crowd. Shana stuck to Ian's arm like glue, never letting go. Thomas walked behind her, just encase she happened to get separated. He laid a strong hand on her shoulder, causing her to jump a little, not knowing that he was behind her.

"Do not be nervous, Shana. I know that Tokyo can be a little intimidating, but you will get used to it."

Shana really didn't reply, but simply laid her head against Ian's shoulder, gazing dully ahead as they made their way through the crowd. Thomas looked at her, and then got up beside Ian, slipping past a group of bad looking girls who smiled flirtatiously at him.

"Brother, I think we need to get Shana to the hotel as soon as we can...she is looking a little pale."

Ian looked down at the redhead, wrapping his free arm around her shoulders and pulling her in closer, smiling reassuringly.

"We'll be there soon, Scarlett. Look, it's only right up ahead."

Shana glanced up, and was more than relieved to see the hotel sign. They walked on a little ways, crossing the street with only a few seconds to spare, and finally making it to the entrance. Ian opened the door for his two friends, prompting the redhead to go on in with Thomas.

"Hey, you two go on, I'll be up to the room in just a minute, okay?"

Thomas answered for the both of them, nodding towards his brother.

"Sure, we will get everything put up."

Shana took hold of Thomas' arm, looking up at him as they walked to the front desk.

"Where's Ian going?"

Thomas pulled out his wallet as he talked, handing his bag to Shana.

"I do not know, but he will be back shortly. I tell you what, go and sit over there in the lounge, and I will check in. It may take a minute, there appears to be quite a few people."

Shana gave him a pouty look, and he gave her his infamous 'raised-eyebrow' look. She sighed, and then slung his bag over her right shoulder, while carrying her own in the free hand.

"Oh alright. Don't take long....I don't want to have to sit by myself."

Thomas laughed as she walked away, and then went on to the front desk. Shana sighed and slumped down in one of the chairs, glancing around. The hotel was very nice, with a quiet atmosphere. The lounge had several chairs, as well as tatami mats and traditional box tables called hakozen. She looked off to her left, catching a glimpse of Thomas at the front desk. In the lobby, there was a bunch of vases with bamboo stalks in them, and then a small fountain of sorts surrounded by a good sized water pool that had been built into the floor. Tropical vegetation was grown around the lobby in long wooden boxes, and a pleasant but strange smell dominated the place. Shana craned her neck back, looking up at the ceiling several stories above her head. There were small balconies that stuck out of each level, and there were a few people moving about on them. It was a very nice hotel indeed, but she couldn't help but feel a little nervous. This wasn't America. This was Japan...and she didn't know a thing about it. This fact was proven when a couple came up, sitting down in the chairs beside her. She smiled at them politely, hoping they would leave her alone, but almost panicked when they spoke to her.

"Hajimemashite. Onamae wa nan desu ka?"

Shana straightened, almost feeling her heart jump. What was she going to say? What did it mean? She remembered the 'hajimemashite', but...what was the rest? The couple seemed very friendly, all bright smiles and sparkling eyes. She winced a little when they looked a little puzzled, so she brokenly tried to reply.

"Um...ha-jime-mash-ite..."

The woman smiled kindly, and then nodded towards her bags.

"Temae yori America?"

Shana swallowed. She recognized the 'America', but...oh help! She tried to look confused, and shrugged, but then decided that was probably not the best thing to do. She finally gave up, shaking her head.

"English? Do you speak English?"

Now it was the couple's turn to look confused. The woman cocked her head a bit.

"Ah...eigo?"

Shana nodded, hoping she was making sense.

"Um...yeah, En-glish. Do you speak English?"

The man shook his head, smiling politely.

"Iiya eigo. Sumimasen."

Shana was about to panic when she heard a welcoming and familiar voice behind her, spinning around to find Thomas standing beside the chair.

"Oh Thomas! Thank goodness you're here. I don't know what they are saying."

Thomas gave her the room key, smiling at the two and bowing slightly from the waist.

"Hajimemashite. Honto ni gomen nasai, kanojo wakara nai nicchuukantougou. Nanitozo moushiwake watashitachi."

* * * *

End Chapter 2! Woohoo! How'd ya like it, eh? Sorry it's so short...I was in a rush!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Thomas is Driving?!

Thomas and Shana went up to the room they had gotten, lugging the bags into the doorway. Shana tossed her backpack on the bed, looking over at Thomas expectedly.

"Well?"

Thomas set the suitcases off to the side, dusting his hands off and walking over to the window to peer out the blinds at the city below.

"Well what?"

Shana raised an eyebrow, walking over to look out the window with him.

"What on earth did you say to those two? Something nasty, I'm sure...."

Thomas gave her a playfully hurt look, resting his head against the glass.

"Who? Me? Never..."

Shana poked him, smiling brightly.

"Moron. You always do something to make me laugh...I can never keep a straight face around you."

Thomas laughed, slipping his backpack off of his shoulder and tossing it on another bed.

"Naturally. I told them that you did not speak Japanese."

Shana shook her head, still gazing out the window at the bright, neon lit city of Tokyo below.

"You're crazy, Thomas....absolutely crazy."

She went over to one of the beds, picking up her suitcase as she went.

"When will Ian be back? I wonder where he went."

Thomas was busy putting the clothes away in one of the dresser drawers, folding them neatly.

"Do not know. He will be here sooner or later, though."

Almost as if on cue, there was a knock at the door and a muffled

"Let me in!"

from outside. Thomas grinned, walking to the door.

"See, I told you so."

He peered through the peep hole, calling back,

"What if I made you sleep out there all night?"

There was another muffled groan and then,

"You had better not, Tomasu! Let me in!"

Shana laughed, shoving at Thomas' shoulder.

"Let him in, Thomas, or I won't let you have supper!"

Thomas spun around to glare at her, and then complied.

"You know my weakness..."

He unlocked the door, and Ian came trudging in, backpack slung over one shoulder and a bottle of pills in the other hand.

Shana cocked her head as she took his backpack from him, laying it on a third bed.

"What's that? Where did you go?"

Ian rolled his shoulder once, cringing as he fingered a small knot.

"Goodgrief that pack his heavy...oh, what? Yeah. I got some pills for you, it'll keep your stomach steady if you're feeling sick-ish."

Shana took the bottle, reading the label.

"Thanks. I could do with these, anyway...I've got a headache."

Ian smiled, unzipping his backpack.

"No prob. Yo, Thomas, catch,"

He tossed his brother some car keys, and the Asian man caught them perfectly.

"What are these for?"

Shana spun around, staring.

"Ian, you didn't...."

Thomas suddenly looked down at the keys as well, almost grinning.

"Uh, yeah, is this a joke?"

The blond only smiled, turning back around to busy himself with taking a few things out of his backpack. Shana gaped at him.

"You. Seriously. Are. Not...Ian....IN TOKYO?!"

Thomas almost giggled, but immediately put on a serious face when Shana spun around to glare at him, looking up nonchalantly at the ceiling.

"Ian, you've gone mad..."

Ian smiled, not looking up at her.

"I've had people tell me that many a time..."

"But—but...."

She looked at a trying-to-control-himself Thomas, and then to the smiling Ian.

"....you just gave him car keys! Do you even have a clue how dangerous he can be behind the wheel of a car?!"

Ian finally looked up at her, leaning against the wall.

"Yes, I have a clue. I also know that he's the best driver in Tokyo, and I further know that I hate packed streets, while Thomas here can drive well in them. I further more know that you are definitely NOT driving, because you don't know your way around. Yes, Shana...I have a clue."

She pouted at him a minute, and then looked over at Thomas, who flashed a handsome smile and walked over casually, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"Do not worry...I will not kill you..."

Shana raised an eyebrow incredulously.

"Yeah, that's what you said when we went on that mission last time and you nearly killed us in that jeep..."

Thomas shrugged innocently, winking.

"Hey, that was a jeep, not a newly rented Toyota Tundra."

Shana sighed, looking at no one in particular.

"I'm gonna die..."

Thomas stuffed the keys in his pocket, grinning.

"That is what you said when you got here, cupcake."

Shana mock-kicked at his knee, acting dramatically indignant.

"Cupcake? Huh, I oughta start just calling you 'Storm-Hunnie'..."

Thomas glared.

"...not funny...."

Ian laughed, slapping his brother on the back as he walked by him.

"Poor Thomas...we'll never let you live that one down."

Shana smiled, sitting down on the bed and pulling off her boots.

"Nope, we won't, so just get used to it..."

Thomas sighed, running a hand through his hair, effectively causing it to fall over one eye.

"You guys are just sooo nice....now I suppose you will not let me get any supper?"

Ian smiled, handing him about twenty dollars.

"Go get something to bring back here, but make sure it's not too rich..."

He meaningfully nodded towards the redhead, who was once again gazing out the window, and Thomas took the point.

"Sure. How about just some white rice or something? That should settle with her...we have that all the time at the base."

Ian nodded, laying a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Oh, and do be careful with the truck...I paid good money to rent it."

Thomas laughed, walking towards the door.

"Got it. I will not be long, see you guys in a little while."

As the door clicked shut, Shana turned around, a little startled to see the ninja master standing right behind her, also looking out the window.

"How do you like it?"

She smiled, turning back towards the spectacular view.

"It's wonderful. I've really never seen anything even close to it."

Ian laughed, looking down at Tokyo City.

"I really do love it here. It brings back a lot of memories."

Shana laughed as well, tracing the shape of a skyscraper close by.

"I'm sure it does....I think that Thomas is excited about seeing his sister, too."

The blond rested his head against hers, smelling her hair.

"He is. He's been waiting to do this for a long time. I believe that tomorrow we will go to see her, Thomas was going to call her tonight."

Shana tried to stifle a yawn, but failed at the attempt.

"Yikes...the time change here is so weird."

Ian laughed, kissing her cheek and then turning to finish with his backpack.

"I know what you mean...I'm worn out, too. Why don't you stretch out on the couch there until Thomas gets back, and I'll finish with this stuff."

Shana turned, glancing from the comfortable looking couch to Ian.

"...you sure?"

Ian shrugged, smiling.

"Absolutely. Won't hurt you non. I'll do this, don't worry about it."

The beautiful redhead was more than willing, smiling at her friend.

"You're so sweet."

Ian laughed, pulling some books out from his bag and laying them on the small table.

"I try to be. Get some rest, I'm sure you'll know when Thomas comes back."

Shana laid out on the couch, tucking one of the pillows under her head and closing her eyes. It was quiet now, save for the few muted noises of the ninja master putting away some things. She tried not to smile when it became totally silent, and then felt a coat gently laid over her. She immediately knew it was Ian's, as the smell of the cologne he always wore was definitely on the warm coat. She buried her face in the warmness of it, breathing deeply. She was having a wonderful time, and being there with her two best friends, made it even better...

* * * *

End chapter 3. Alright, if anyone can guess where the 'Storm-Hunnie' thing came from, if the reader wants, I'll do a chapter on that nickname and poor ol' Thomas. *grin * and if you have any ideas for that chapter....I'm happy to hear 'em!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Meeting Shina

Morning came on with bright sun-rays floating in through the window. Thomas was up way before day break, busying himself with some stuff on his laptop and getting the few things he needed together. Ian rolled over in bed, groaning in response to the rough shaking he was given.

"Get up you over-grown snake! Get your butt out of bed and help me."

The blond opened one eye and peered at Thomas, who stood over him with arms crossed.

"Oooh bug-off..."

Thomas rolled his eyes as Ian covered his head up with the blanket, and then grabbed the sheet and yanked it off.

"Get up! We have to get a move on!"

Ian groaned again and sat up, glaring at Thomas as he walked across the room and shook Shana way more gently than he had done his brother.

"Get up, Scarlett. Come on, we have to get to Shina's place."

The tired redhead sat up, peering out the window and blinking several times.

"It's morning already?"

Ian pulled a shirt over his head, running a hand through his hair.

"Unfortunately, yes."

Shana looked over at the clock, shaking her head.

"Goodgrief....it's only 7:30."

Thomas didn't take his eyes off of his cell-phone as he dialed a number.

"Naturally. Now get up."

He put the phone to his ear, waiting.

"Ah, ee; kono sono Go-ruden Doragon kappoutan? Gu-. Kan Watashi to-ku dzuki Shina nanitozo?"

Shana raised an eyebrow, looking over at Ian. The blond laughed, putting his laptop in a computer bag.

"He said, 'yes, this the Golden Dragon restaurant? Good. Can I talk to Shina please?'."

Shana sighed, taking up her traveling kit and heading to the bathroom to freshen up.

"I'll be out in a few minutes...and you can deal with his blabbing."

Thomas gave her a glare, as he was apparently on hold, but then suddenly smiled widely when a female voice was heard over the phone.

"Shina? Itto gu- dzuki hia kora temae! Ee? Ee wareware dearou yagate bachi temae roppou. Ai shi teru. Adiosu."

He smiled, ending the call. Ian put on his shoes, looking up at him.

"Is she excited?"

Thomas laughed, putting the cell phone in his pocket.

"You bet! You should have heard her; she was basically squealing on the other line."

Ian laughed, adjusting his laces.

"Well then, I guess we'll get a move on. Shana should be out in a minute."

**One Hour Later**

All three were soon heading down the not-so-packed back-roads of Tokyo in what Thomas called his "Tundra Baby", with Shana clinging to the back of the seat out of sheer worry.

"Thomas, you had better slow down..."

"I have got it! Do not worry!"

"Not worry? Are you kidding?"

"Stop talking to me! I know what I am doing!"

"Are you sure about that, Thomas?"

The Asian man twisted around in the seat to glare at the redhead, nearly missing a passing car.

"THOMAS!"

"I have got it, okay!?"

Ian turned to look at Shana, patting her arm that was wrapped around the back of his seat.

"Let him handle it...he knows what he's doing."

Shana let out a sigh, leaning back in the seat of the rented truck.

"I hope so."

Just then Thomas' cell phone rang, causing her to jump. He was about to answer it when Ian grabbed it from him, giving him a matter-of-fact look.

"I'll answer that...you drive."

Thomas was about to protest when the blond flipped the phone open.

"Ee? Ah konnichiha Shina, Watashi gozen Tomisaburo's yuujin. Ee, wareware oite hon houto. To-ku dzuki temae yagate. Bai."

Ian closed the phone, setting it in the cup holder and looking over at his brother. Thomas continued to glare at him.

"Seriously, I don't want to die before I get there..."

Thomas rolled his eyes and continued driving.

"It would not be my fault. Besides, she is my sister...I am the one that is supposed to talk to her."

Shana leaned forward, looking at both of them.

"Alright, so what was that all about? You know I don't know a word of Japanese."

Ian laughed, adjusting his seat-belt.

"That was Shina and she was wondering where we were at."

"I heard Thomas' name mentioned..."

"Yes, I told her that I was one of his friends."

Thomas laughed, looking over at his brother.

"You should have said 'chijin' instead of 'yuujin'."

The two started laughing hard, with Shana sitting clueless.

"What was that supposed to mean?"

Through fits of laughter, Ian explained.

"There are several different forms of the word 'friend' in Japanese, with 'yuujin' literally meaning the word 'friend', while 'chijin' means friend or acquaintance, but also means idiot or fool."

Thomas nodded.

"So in English it would have sounded something like "I am Thomas' idiot", which is actually very true."

Ian smacked his brother on the head, smiling.

"You think you're so funny."

Thomas shrugged.

"Well, it made you laugh."

Shana shook her head, sighing.

"You two are crazy. Alright, when will be be there?"

The Asian man looked at the GPS on the dashboard.

"Any minute, actually."

About five minutes later, they had entered a less-populated area of Tokyo, on the outskirts of the city, with a long run of poorer houses and a few markets. Children ran around in the streets unattended, with the few cars there were slowing down until they passed. Thomas' smile faded as he observed the never ending scene of cheap apartments and muddy sidewalks, people walking about to their various tasks with hardly a nod of acknowledgment at anyone who passed. Shana looked around doubtingly.

"This is where Shina lives?"

Thomas looked out the window, shaking his head.

"I guess so...."

He paused, frowning.

"It makes me sick that she has to live here."

Ian raised an eyebrow, glancing around.

"Yeah...maybe we can help her out or something."

Up ahead was a small restaurant, not much to look at, with the neon Japanese writing above it missing a few lights. There were Japanese lamps at the front, with a neon sign of a golden dragon twisting around the door frame. The truck came to a stop in front of it, and Thomas turned off the engine.

"Well...here we are."

He looked doubtfully at the sign, and Ian read his thoughts. He laid a hand on his brother's shoulder, looking over at him.

"It'll be alright, Thomas...let's hope she hasn't changed as much as this place has."

Thomas sighed, unbuckling his seat-belt.

"Let us hope..."

When the three had entered the place, they found it to be a little more nice-looking than the outside....but just a little. The best part was that it was clean, and a lot of Japanese lamps illuminated the place. There was a lot of cigarette smoke off to the right in the smoking area, but that didn't bother Thomas. What made his stomach turn was the sight of several geisha lingering about the tables and giving their customers flirtatious looks. He turned his head away, almost completely sickened. Shana looked up at him with a worried expression, laying a hand across his back.

"Are you alright, Thomas?"

He shook his head briefly, clenching his jaw. Ian noticed, and turned.

"What is it? Are you okay?"

Thomas glanced back over at the geisha, nodding towards one of them.

"Shina...what if she is like them? What if she is totally different than what I remember?"

Shana patted his shoulder, turning as a waiter walked up.

"It'll be alright, Thomas...just wait."

The short little man in front of them bowed briefly.

"Hajimemashite. Doushite kan Watashi fujo temae?"

Ian answered for his brother, giving him a minute.

"Ee. Wareware rukku taishite Shina Arashikage. Kamoshirenai wareware to-ku motte kanojo?"

The little man opened his mouth as if to say something, then closed it, then nodded.

"Ee. Tadashii ato tossa..."

He turned, disappearing through the double doors at the far end of the building that led to the kitchen. Shana looked up at Ian quizzically.

"Well?"

Ian looked a little puzzled himself.

"Uhm, he said it would be a minute. Thomas, was that guy acting weird?"

Thomas shrugged.

"A little, maybe, but then again, you are an outsider, and spoke to him in perfect Japanese...it may have just confused him."

A minute or two passed, and then there was a commotion that came from the kitchen in the form of a hardly-controlled squeal and a clatter of what sounded like dishes. Thomas raised an eyebrow, and then smiled a little, looking intently at the doors.

"Here she comes..."

No sooner had the words left his mouth that the double doors flew open and a young, overjoyed little girl came bursting out.

"Oniisan oniisan! Goshujin korede! Oniisan!"

Thomas ran to greet her, and she practically threw herself against him. She was so light that Thomas picked her up and spun her once while she clung to his neck, half laughing and half crying. She kissed his cheek profusely while excitedly jumping up and down.

"Oh oniisan Watashi nou temae choudai touhou! Watashi gozen dakara ureshii korede!"

_[*Oh brother I knew you would come here! I am so glad you are here!]_

Thomas laughed, hugging his sister tightly and finger-combing her long black hair.

"Watashi gozen nimo, Shina. Doushite jibutsu ryoukin?"

_[*I am too, Shina. How do things fare?]_

Shina squealed excitedly, taking his hands.

"Bakkin! Bakkin! Oniisan ichininmae mohaya. Goshujin dakara tansei mohaya! Oh oniisan, itto dakara gu- dzuki gorannasai tamae mou!"

_[*Fine! Fine! Brother is adult now. You are so handsome! Oh brother, it is good to see you again!]_

Thomas laughed, hugging his sister again and kissing her forehead fondly.

"Temae nimo, Shina. Imouto ichininmae douyou oniisan, soshite kanojo meppou shan."

_[*You too, Shina. Sister is adult like brother, and she is very beautiful.]_

The young girl grinned, blushing slightly, but before she could say anything, she was cut off by a harsh voice behind her.

"Shina! Coudai ushiro korede izen Watashi atari tamae mou!"

_[Shina! Get back here before I hit you again!]_

Thomas looked up to find a man across from them in a white shirt and tie with an angry expression on his face. Shina turned to speak to him sheepishly, her voice sounding small.

"Watashi gozen sumimasen, taishou...Watashi—-"

_[I am sorry, boss...I--]_

She was cut short as the man gave her a sharp blow to the face, causing a bruise to quickly form. Thomas was enraged...he stepped forward, fists tightly clenched.

"Tachisaru waga imouto tandokude...."

_[Leave my sister alone....]_

_* * * *_

_how do you like it???_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Alright....this is FINALLY another chapter! Okay, so I had a couple of people complaining about how the Japanese I was putting in was really messing them up; it's also hard for me to look up each sentence and write, so, as a result, even though I really don't wanna do it...I'm gonna leave the Japanese out. Anything in italics is the Japanese speaking Japanese...just...translated. **_

_**:( Oh well...yeah, so without further ado....**_

Chapter 5: Hit Her Again and I Will.....

Thomas stood with fists clenched and jaw tight, staring down the relatively shorter man in front of him.

Shina's boss cocked his head slightly, the corner's of his mouth twitching upward in the form of a smirk.

"_Why would you care about this...girl?"_

Thomas bit his lower lip, his deep brown eyes narrowed at the fact that this man had chosen a..._nicer _word to call his sister.

"_You will watch you tongue, sir, and you will listen very closely: do. Not. Hit. my. Sister. Again..."_

The boss straightened, grinding his teeth in aggravation.

"_Will you dare order me in my own restaurant? She works here and she will stay here!"_

Thomas noted that everyone in the building had stopped what they were doing, turning to watch this act take place. He ignored them, looking back to the man in front.

"_You know what? Yes, I do order you. This woman is my sister and you have NO right to hit her and treat her badly! If you so much as touch her again, I will lay you out cold."_

The short man stared down the finger that was pointed towards his nose, and shoved the hand aside.

"_Oh will you now? I bet you cannot even throw a basic punch."_

Thomas' pulse increased and his face grew hot with anger as several in the restaurant laughed and snickered, and did not head the warning glance from Ian, who stood with Shana at the doorway. The young Asian man shifted his weight, his breathing quickened. The shorter man in front of him grabbed Shina roughly by the wrist, addressing the people in the small place.

"_Do you think she is worth hitting? Look at her! She is nothing but a--"_

Before he could say another word, even before he could react, he was spun around roughly and a strong, sinew lined hand was slammed into his face, the impact so hard that he was flung backwards and crashed into one of the old wooden bars, which immediately cracked and splintered. Thomas stepped in front of Shina, his deep voice raised as he looked down at the squirming man at his feet, blood spewing from his nose and mouth.

"_You will not treat her like that again! If you do, you will get worse than what you just did!"_

He knelt down, taking his sister's boss roughly by the shirt collar and dragging him into a half sitting position.

"_...be glad that was not a killing blow."_

He let the form drop back down and stood, taking Shina gently by the arm.

"_Come. Let us leave."_

Shina grasped her brother's forearm, looking nervously up at him with big brown eyes.

"_But my boss...he will be mad...he will take away my home..."_

Thomas wrapped an arm around her small shoulders, walking her towards the door.

"_No he will not...I and my friends shall see to that."_

He looked over to his brother and Shana, urging them out the door.

"Ian, let us go...that scum will not be too happy when he recovers."

The blond slipped out the door and began to walk beside his brother, glancing back at the place.

"You won't get away with that...he'll find out who you are."

Shana looked over from where she walked beside Ian, shaking her head.

"You handled that...um...interestingly."

Thomas pulled Shina in closer, looking down at her briefly, and then over to the redhead.

"I shall take that as a compliment...and that is all I shall say."

The four got to the truck, Thomas helping his sister into the front seat, while Ian and Shana climbed into the back seats. Once inside and heading down the road, the cab of the truck was fairly quiet, until Thomas turned his head to look at his two friends in the back, while speaking in Japanese to his sister.

"_Shina, this is Ian and Shana; they are my friends from America."_

Shana was about to stretch her hand out to shake with the young girl in front, when she embarrassingly remembered that she wasn't supposed to shake hands. Shina laughed, having read her body language.

"_It is alright, I shall shake your hand. I read books about America and its customs,"_

Thomas translated for the redhead, who in return let out a relieved laugh and took hold of the slender hand that was offered to her.

"It is good to meet you, Shina; Thomas has told us much about you!"

Once again, Thomas translated for both of them, having some difficulty keeping up with the pace of the conversation. Shina grinned, smiling brightly...she had the exact same beautiful smile like her brother.

"_Thank you! I am glad you are friends with my brother, it is good to know."_

By this time Ian had leaned forward, willingly shaking the young girl's hand and speaking in Japanese.

"_We are happy to meet you. Are you well?"_

Shina laughed, looking over to Thomas.

"_Brother, your friends are well accustomed to the Japanese ways of greeting! You have taught them well!"_

Thomas laughed now, shaking his head as he continued driving.

"_Ian has lived in Japan for several years with me, so he knows it well. Shana has never been to Japan, and is just now learning."_

This whole time Ian had been translating for the redhead. Shana smiled, poking Thomas from her position in the back seat.

"So how am I doing with it?"

Thomas shrugged, turning to Shina.

"_Shina, show is Shana doing with her Japanese ways?"_

Shina laughed, turning to look at the redhead.

"_Very good for a beginner! I congratulate you!"_

Ian translated for her, and there followed much laughing. Finally, Thomas looked over at his sister briefly from watching the road; they had now entered the outskirts of Tokyo, and the highways were becoming much busier.

"_Alright sister, you live somewhere around here?"_

The young Asian girl nodded, pointed down one road.

"_Yes, down there. My apartment is in one of those buildings, near the top."_

Thomas peered out the window, a little surprised at the poorly kept building. He shook his head, reaching over to pat his sister's leg.

"_I tell you what, we have a hotel that we are staying in for our visit; would you care to stay with us? There is an extra bed."_

Shina grew wide-eyed, blinking a few times.

"_But brother, is that not very expensive?"_

Thomas was a little caught off guard by this question.

"_Well...not, really. Not to us, anyway."_

He winced at how bad that answer sounded. Shina turned in her seat a little, looking over at him intensely.

"_You have enough money to stay in a hotel? You must be very rich!"_

Thomas couldn't help but smile a little, but inside, he wondered if her wages and living conditions were so poor that she would assume that they were "rich".

"_Um...listen, we will go by your place and pick up your things, and you can stay with us."_

Shina was silent a moment, looking back at Ian and Shana with big, inquiring brown eyes.

"_Are—are you sure, brother?"_

Thomas laughed, pulling into the road that led to the old apartment.

"_Yes, I am very sure; we would love to have you stay with us."_

15 minutes later, all four were mounting the stares to the ill-kept apartment. The place was dirty and had a musty smell, which was actually worse than all of the cigarette smoke in the lobby. Shina stopped at a wooden door, pulling out some keys from the apron she had forgotten to take off at the restaurant.

"_This is where I stay,"_

She unlocked the door, and had to give it a good shove to open it. Thomas, Ian and Shana could only stare at the horrible living quarters, Thomas almost angered that his sister had been living in such a place. The only lighting was a small window in the corner of the room, which had bars crisscrossing over it to prevent break ins. She apparently slept on several taitami mats sewn together, with a thin sheet laid over it and another rolled up into a crude pillow. (A taitami mat is like a rough surface of small, thin reeds laced together.) The floor was rickety and there was a slight trace of mold on the wall, with a steady draft coming from the window, which had a sheet stuffed around it. Despite the "bed", if that's what it could be called, there was naught much else in the small room save a very small bathroom with only a toilet and sink. Several make-shift shelves were mounted around the walls, with a few scarce items such as a couple of books, a hair brush and bobby-pins, a small hand-held mirror, a toothbrush and paste, a couple of sewing kits, a few shirts, jeans and skirts neatly folded, and last of all, on one shelf that was completely dusted and neatly kept, a framed picture of Thomas and herself, with two vases of a few daises. On the floor was a lonely, faded rug, which had flower stems, petals, a few intact flowers, and a flat, dish-like vase for Japanese flower arranging. Despite the poor area, it was neatly kept, everything in perfect order and in place. The almost exactly alike thoughts of the three visitors were interrupted when the loud noise of the door being shut and locked cut through the small room. Shina had bolted the door, looking up at them.

"_It is not safe here; many people break in...I must keep the doors and windows locked at all times."_

Thomas took in a deep breath, depressed at his sister's living conditions.

"_Shina...what do you do about work?"_

The small girl looked down to the floor, turning to the corner of the room where the door was and slipping off her Japanese zori sandals, placing them neatly by the entrance to the room.

"_I walk."_

Ian looked down at the worn shoes and not-so-white socks that she wore, which had a few holes in them.

"_What do you do in winter? Have you no other shoes?"_

Shina shook her head, tucking a long strand of jet black hair behind her ear.

"_I walk anyway. I cannot afford new shoes."_

Thomas was a little frustrated, and crossed his arms.

"_What about showers? There is not a tub or anything in here...do you even have running water?"_

"_Yes, brother, I do have running water, though it is not warm. It is all cold. I do not bathe, but wash my hair in a bowl of water that I set on the balcony outside, and sometimes I will wash off with a wet rag when I come back in."_

"_What about in the winter?"_

"_I do the same. Sometimes, if boss gives me enough money, I can go to the bathhouse."_

Ian had been translating for Shana, and now the redhead spoke up, waiting for Thomas to translate for Shina.

"What about food?"

Shina shrugged.

"_If I work hard, boss will let me take a plate of food home from work, and sometimes I go to the store, but it is a very long walk."_

With this she bowed slightly, excusing herself.

"_Brother, I shall be back shortly. I must go downstairs and tell the man who owns the place that I will not be here for a few days...excuse me."_

She bowed again, and slipped on her sandals, exiting the room silently. After the door had clicked shut, Thomas turned sharply, his voice raised.

"This is ridiculous! I am not going to let my sister live like this!"

He sighed deeply, leaning his head against he wall.

"...what kind of brother am I?"

Ian took in a breath, laying a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Thomas, you didn't know anything about how she was living or where she worked up until now...and really there was nothing you could have done if you had known."

Shana agreed, glancing around the small room.

"Maybe we can help her or something...do you think she would come back to America with us?"

Thomas shook his head, running a hand through his jet black hair.

"Scarlett, she has lived in Japan all of her life...do you know what she would feel like suddenly in a foreign country, leaving everything she has ever known? Think of yourself when you got here...you were overwhelmed enough, and this is just a visit."

Shana tugged on her shirt a little, looking around.

"I know...I understand. But, Thomas...she's your sister, after all...and surely she wouldn't want to live here any longer."

Ian looked at his brother meaningfully.

"She can't even afford to buy decent shoes and have a hot bath, for pity's sake...surely we can do something."

Thomas was quiet for quite a few moments, head laid back against the wall and eyes closed. He finally straightened, sighing deeply and rubbing the back of his neck.

"...I will ask her...but not now. Let us just get her to our hotel and away from here...we can stay a week longer, maybe, and show her around Tokyo...maybe I can take her to Tokyo Mall...I am sure she has never been there."

Ian smiled, patting his brother's back.

"Good idea...if we can just keep her away from here a while...you know, maybe she'll long to be with half-way decent people."

Thomas sighed, turning the handle on the door to open it.

"I will go and check on her..."

He left the room, shutting the door behind him. Shana closed her eyes briefly, trying to sort this situation out.

"I hope he will ask...she doesn't need to live like this, and she's so young."

Ian agreed, taking her hand.

"Let's give the two some time...they have scarcely been together for an hour, and already Shina and Thomas both will be in trouble with that guy at the restaurant....let's just hope we can get out of here without her boss figuring it out..."


End file.
